The blind side of love
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: They say love is blind? but do I really believe that? or do I believe love can only happen when friendship closes its eyes? a fluffy oneshot about how we can all overcome anything, and falling in love is only a small obstacle.


**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D Thank you so much to rsrdiall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**I'm not even sure when I wrote this?**

**not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing XD **

**but I found it today when trying to make space on my laptop hard drive,**

**give it a go I'm not sure myself but I had good intentions XD**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

**The blind side of love.**

"And they call me blind!" Riku said with a full snorted laugh.

All Kyoko could do was stare at the young girl who really was in fact blind. "Erm... you ok Riku-chan?" Kyoko asked as she wondered what could have caused such a comment as that.

Riku just continued to laugh to herself for a few more moments before turning her sightless eyes towards Kyoko.

Kyoko quite liked the girl she had been working with at LME. She was smart, funny and always seemed to see things in ways others could not, even if she had been born blind. Riku with her piercing blue eyes seemed to be able to see right through you to your soul and beyond.

"Kyoko, why do you think Tsuruga-san came here today?" Riku asked trying to mask her amusement at the older woman's density.

"Errr..." Kyoko was a little concerned by how Riku avoided her question but decided after a look up at a smiling Kanae and Chiori who sat opposite them that she had best answer.

"He was just checking to see if I needed a lift to the studio later. Don't forget we are shooting that commercial for the fitness chain today." Riku nodded and Kyoko wondered if she should ask again if Riku was ok. She watched as Riku's hands skimmed over the paper with Braille before her, wondering if asking her again when she had so obviously avoided the question would be wise.

LME was at the forefront of the entertainment industry. The fact that Riku was here working with them was just a show of why LME held all the power. After meeting Riku Lory had decided that some things needed rectifying. Equal opportunities which he had always been a big supporter of were his new project. Equality in the face of adversity was very important.

Chiori had quietly mentioned that maybe it was their fault after 4 years in the Love Me section together and no graduations that maybe the President was finally giving up on them. They were no longer small stars in the entertainment world even without their LME debuts.

So Lory had brought together some of the greatest minds that other people may have overlooked. There was Graham in the accounting department who was autistic, he may not have had amazing qualifications and even had some speech problems, but Graham knew numbers. He lived, loved and breathed numbers.

Kyoko had been amazed when she had actually found Kanae working on the president's account with another person! Normally when the job of the President's accounting was concerned Kanae would deny any help saying she could do it faster alone. The fact she had barely complained about having to do the job at all was astounding.

Mira in the music department worked with the sound techs running the desks and equipment from her wheelchair which Lory had specially made for the young woman. She had sadly lost both her legs as a child due to a near fatal car accident.

Kyoko could not have been prouder to be part of it all and like most good idea's Kyoko was happy to see that it was catching on.

"Did you notice how many times Tsuruga-san mentioned the awards this weekend?" Riku asked dragging Kyoko from her wandering thoughts and back to the present once more.

"Oh yes," Kyoko said as a smile blossomed on her face so large that Riku would have sworn she could feel it even if she couldn't see it.

"Didn't you know? Ren-san has been nominated for three awards." Kyoko said beaming proudly at her friends achievements.

Ren had recently insisted that Kyoko call him by his first name saying he felt uncomfortable that they were friends but still on formal terms. Other people they both had known for less time were able to greet them informally. It had taken Kyoko a little time to get over and used to the idea, but now she enjoyed the use of Ren's given name even if she couldn't see how it affected the man every time she said it in his presence.

"But you have also been nominated for two awards have you not?" Riku asked, again pulling Kyoko from her wandering thoughts.

It was happening more and more lately. Kyoko was scared to admit as she remembered her promise to the President that she would hide her feelings for the man she had fallen in love with. Perhaps she should try and rein it in a little she wondered as she smiled again at Riku.

"Oh yes, but I doubt I will win either of them. I'm against both Moko-san for best newcomer and Chiori-chan for best supporting role. I suppose they just had to add me in to include us all."

The two girls opposite her wanted to slap themselves in the head at their friend's foolishness. But sadly over the last few days since the nominations had been released they had both given up on making Kyoko see just how badly he deserved to be there.

"I don't think that's quite true Kyoko. I think you all are wonderfully talented ladies who deserve your nominations equally."

How could blind eyes seem to change when they were basically dead. Kyoko wondered as Riku's eyes took on that look that said '_If you disagree I will beat you.'_

Kyoko just swallowed and nodded muttering something along the lines of a thank you and many other little things that Kanae knew were probably denials. They were just in the politest words possible so not even Riku could scold her.

"Do you know if Tsuruga-san has an escort for the awards yet?" Riku asked faking nonchalance as she pretended to read the Braille before her. All her senses pinned on Kyoko as the older woman stiffened before relaxing slightly.

"I know Ren-san normally goes to the awards alone or with the leading lady of whatever drama he has been nominated for. Seeing as the leading lady this time is married I suppose maybe he will be going alone." Kyoko replied trying to swallow her sinking stomach.

"Do you have an escort?" Riku asked her with the same style and tone as the previous question.

"No it was decided that we would go as a group for my current drama." Kyoko said with a happy and yet sad tone buried deep below.

Riku knew that yet again this was one of Kyoko's 'misunderstandings.' When her current drama's leading man had asked her to go to the awards with him while others were around she had taken it as an invitation for all of them. To save face he had allowed Kyoko to continue thinking as she did to the great delight of the others present and later the entire studio when Kyoko was out of earshot.

"Well then maybe Tsuruga-san is feeling a little left out? His leading lady will have a date, you are going with a group of people from your drama and he will have to enter alone. I suppose it's not nice having to go to something like that without anybody to talk to... even for the Japan's number one actor and it's not like he could ask just anyone to go with him in case they got the wrong idea."

Kanae and Chiori were gobsmacked. Was Riku really pushing Kyoko into asking Ren to the awards with her?

They loved the idea and Kanae was happy enough to allow the man the night with her best friend as long as she got to see the great Tsuruga Ren's face when Kyoko asked!

"It wouldn't surprise me." Kanae added catching on and wanting to help reach the same end.

"I heard Yashiro saying that Tsuruga-san hated going alone but actresses misunderstanding his intentions before had caused issues for him so he no longer asks. It's a shame Hio had already asked me to accompany him or maybe I would have suggested we go together." It was a complete lie of course, but she could see the gears working in Kyoko's head.

"And of course Chiori has Hikaru." Chiori blushed slightly and nodded.

When Kyoko had been away on a shoot for a few months, Chiori had filled in at Kyoko's spot as Bo on the variety show. She was pleased to find that Hikaru, now almost completely over Kyoko, seemed to have a thing for more than one Love Me lady. When he asked Chiori for dinner she also wasn't as dense as her beloved senpai.

"It's a shame really. I suppose even Japan's biggest actor has problems. I sometimes wonder if he would like to ask you Kyoko but maybe he is too shy?" Kanae wondered if saying something like that was taking it a step too far for Kyoko

She would never think of herself as worthy of Ren and didn't they all know it? So the fact Kyoko simply sat there in silence staring at Riku was another astounding feat on the blind girl's behalf.

Kyoko's brain was working in overdrive, Ren... being too embarrassed to ask her? He was the biggest playboy... but could she really say that? After her chat with the President she checked out every single rumour about Japan's number one bachelor having any type of relationship so she could give herself a time period to prepare for the heartache. The fact that there had been zero references to any type of relationship showed that Ren really wasn't a playboy?

So maybe Riku's words could be possible, but then why would he want to ask her? It was like a light going off in her head as her mixed up brain put two and two together to make twenty, in a way only Kyoko ever could.

"I suppose I would be a good choice. No one would ever get the wrong idea if Ren-san was seen with me and as we are friends I wouldn't get the wrong idea about any romantic attachment." Kyoko's heart clenched as she voiced her own death sentence, of course nobody would think anything if she was seen with Ren. She was so far below the man she loved that they would probably only think that he took pity on the lowly actress from his agency.

Riku felt Kyoko's hurt and roiling emotions, but at the end of the day if her plan worked maybe she could give Kyoko the happiness she deserved. So she ignored Kyoko's adding skills and continued on as if she had not just put herself down in the worst and most incorrect way.

"Well why don't you see if he would like to go with you?" Riku asked as Kyoko snapped her head back around to face the younger woman beside her.

Kanae hated how hurt Kyoko had looked, but this was Kyoko and Riku's stage. She was only permitted to enter when she was called and she knew this wasn't a moment for her.

"As you were going with such a big group anyway, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you explained the reason to them and you can always still meet up with them. It gives Tsuruga-san someone to talk to and give moral support." She had won and Riku knew it as Kyoko fidgeted beside her.

"Do you really thing Ren-san would like me as company though?" she asked still with worry in her voice.

"What else are friends for Kyoko?" Riku asked with her brightest smile.

This was the one that said she was speaking the truth and it was good. Kyoko could not deny that as a small smile came to her lips. She could use this... she could go with Ren and then she would have fulfilled one of those many dreams that plagued her about the man she loved.

She could have her dream for one night and then forget about it. Walk away from it once it had been fulfilled, it was a good plan... in her own head at least as she smiled more brightly.

"Yeah, I think I will ask Ren-san. Do you think I should do it now?" Kyoko asked as she looked around at the other 3 women.

They all nodded instantly two of them wondering at how easily Riku had manipulated the Love Me number 1.

"Why not? the sooner the better right? And I suppose he would have to make them aware for the seating arrangements. I've finished these now," Riku said as she placed the last page in one of four big boxes.

"We can all stretch our legs and return them. On the way back you can just stop by his dressing room as I believe he was shooting for that hair products commercial in studio three today."

Kyoko nodded and smiled. A normal girl would have been embarrassed at having such a large audience when asking a man to accompany her to something like this. But as we all know Kyoko wasn't an ordinary girl as she just thought of the support her friends could give her if Ren said no.

"Ok then let's go!" Kyoko said smiling brightly as she lifted a box with her one arm whilst allowing Riku to stand and get her white cane before helping her get her box comfortably.

Kyoko would have carried the box for her friend, but knew that Riku liked to have independence and prove that she was as good as any other worker.

She was still proud and Kyoko admired her even more for it.

Chiori and Kanae grabbed a box too as the four girls walked together towards the records room. People greeted them and smiled happily at the section who had started off a joke, but was now a sign of pride to the company. Who else could do as much as these girls and still never fail in their work ethic? They truly were something else and maybe they should have trusted their President more to begin with. Even if he was a mad raving cosplaying idiot with a big love of dramatics! He was still the President of the second most powerful company in Japan after all.

"Ready then?" Riku asked as they stood before Ren's dressing room door. Now she was here. Kyoko's nerves were hitting her once more.

_Even if he rejects me I have people to go with! And my friends are here too. Come on Kyoko it's one of your dreams after all. I can cross it off my wish list and get over him!_

"I guess..." Kyoko said slowly as she raised her hand to knock.

She never got the chance as the door was pulled open to reveal a very shocked and very topless Tsuruga Ren. Kyoko wanted to disappear as she stared at those well defined abs of perfection before her. Why the hell was he topless! Her head was screaming as she tried to tear her eyes away from the body that could only be described as god like!

"Kanae?" Riku whispered almost silently as Kanae tried not to burst out laughing.

Chiori in the same situation had to turn away from the stunned actor and actress lest they see her face.

"He's topless." Kanae whispered back as the Cheshire cat grin on Riku's face spread.

Ren could not believe his eyes as Kyoko stood before him. For the next part of his shoot he was supposed to be seated comfortably. With his shirt slung over his shoulder as if he had removed it and his hair neatly styled in a very windswept way which he had to admit he liked. But here now was Kyoko before him staring at him... in disgust? As he followed the path of her eyes he realised that she didn't look disgusted.

_OMG I'm just staring at him! _Kyoko cried in her head as she nearly threw herself to the floor only realising that she might get in the way of Riku none if she was on the floor all the time. Riku had said that because it was basically her way of stopping Kyoko ever prostrating herself in her presence.

"I'm sorry Ren-san, it looks like I'm interrupting your shoot. I will come back later!" Kyoko said almost trying to run away at the same time as she bowed and apologised. But she didn't get a single step before she went flying over Riku's conveniently placed cane.

"Kyoko!" Riku cried in mock shock and apology as Ren faster than thought grabbed the woman he was in love with and pulled her securely to his naked chest.

"Kyoko are you ok?!" Riku cried again as Kyoko's lungs refused to work due to Ren's proximity as his arms held her tightly.

"It's ok Riku-san I caught her, no harm done," he tried to reassure the woman that seemed so worried

But if he had been able to take his eyes off the woman in his arms would have noticed the victorious grin that both Love Me girls and Yashiro saw as Yashiro's jaw dropped.

"Are you OK Kyoko?" Ren asked still not letting her go. The best Kyoko could do was nod. "You don't feel dizzy or anything? Sudden falls and shocks can do that?" Ren knew he was grasping at non-existent straws.

But for another moment of Kyoko in his arms it was worth it, as Kyoko shook her head Ren hid his sigh as he finally released her. Ren expected her to run away again... or move as Kyoko stayed rooted to the spot.

"Did you need something? I'm not due back for a few minutes?" he asked wanting to at least keep her close even if she wasn't in his arms.

He watched Kyoko's shoulders rise and fall as Kyoko took a deep breath before turning to face him. Ren was astounded to see her blush stained cheeks. "Erm...well... I was I was wondering if you would like to go to the awards ceremony with me!" she rushed out in a gabble of nonsense. Even the girls who knew what Kyoko wanted couldn't understand! Never mind the man who didn't.

"Why not try breathing Kyoko?"Riku asked as she chuckled "and normally sentences have these things called pauses it makes them so much easier to understand."

Kyoko though thoroughly embarrassed couldn't help but laugh a little at her friend. It released the knot in her chest and her throat as she remembered she wasn't alone. Her friends were with her.

"I'm sorry Ren-san, I was wondering if you would like to go to the awards ceremony with me? I know you are unable to go with your leading lady and it would be a shame for you to be alone for the entire evening."

Kyoko didn't look at him as he spoke and Riku didn't need to see to know that Ren's jaw had dropped nearly to the floor at her question. She was considering using her cane to shut it again when Yashiro coughed meaningfully behind his charge!

'_Come on REN! say something! _His brain was shouting as he could see that Ren was stunned. He took the initiative to reactivate the man's brain.

Ren couldn't help the reaction, he never would have even imagined Kyoko would ask him to go. Hadn't she said earlier she was going with all her drama acquaintances? He had been working up the courage all week to ask her and her words this morning at stating that so innocently had crushed his hopes to dust and now here she was asking him.

"But what about the people you were supposed to be going with?" he could not help but ask whilst kicking himself.

_OH GOD does he think I'm unprofessional! I said I would go with them now I'm asking him?!_ Kyoko tried to calm her heart rate a she still stared at his feet.

"I just don't want you to be alone Ren-san. There are enough of them to keep each other company but you don't have that." Ren had to agree with her on some respect. His current drama hadn't been nominated for anything only just starting up really. And it was just him and the leading lady attending due to this.

"I would be honoured if you would allow me to escort you, Kyoko. Thank you for your kindness and understanding... It really is no fun going to these events on your own so I'm happy you asked me." Kyoko finally met his eyes once more. The cute blush as she smiled at him in the sweet innocent way that melted so many hearts to butter.

"You're welcome, Tsuruga-san. Thank you for accepting." It was a shot from the studio door that prevented him from saying any more as he was called to the set.

"I've got to go now. But I will call you tonight ok?" Kyoko nodded he called her most nights anyway.

Since the Heel siblings act she didn't mind as she enjoyed his soothing voice and always slept better after saying goodnight to him. Bowing she turned to her friends and suggested they get back to works before turning back down the corridor. Ren watched the four women go before he too turned towards his studio door.

No one would ever deny Ren's smile on his photo shoot that day and Yashiro was the only one who knew why it was so realistic.

* * *

"What did you do Riku?" Lory asked utterly and completely amazed by what he was seeing on the papers and screens before him. Ren was not such a boring man anymore. Alk across the morning newspapers and the net was nothing more than the great Tsuruga Ren kissing actress Kyoko Mogami.

"**Four years! Four long and painful years and I have tried everything to get those two together. Then you come along! And in 1 night not only do you get Ren to completely admit to not only Kyoko that he is in love with her! But basically the entirety of Japan now knows that my number one actor and bachelor of all time, is a soppy romantic sap with not a single clue about women!" **Riku chuckled as Lory finally took a deep breath and continued.

"**Don't you laugh at me young lady! How did you do it? It's not that I didn't want it don't get me wrong, this is wonderful, astounding, amazing! But... why are you so much better at this than me!" **The last few words were said in a whine as the self proclaimed King of Love banged his head onto the desk before him. Riku couldn't help it and laughed deeply.

Yet her laughter had a sadness to it as she wondered why the sounds and smells around her were so different. She knew the man before her as an eccentric who loved cosplay to the extreme and not for the first time she wished she had the gift of sight. Lory couldn't miss the sadness in her tone as she replied.

"Some people say love is blind, or shadowed in darkness. But what is that to someone such as me who cannot see it in the first place? I didn't do anything that you could not have done Shacho I just did it in the way I was able."

Lory felt sorry. He had not meant to upset the young girl. She was special it was the main reason he had her working with the Love Me section. It was where he put the people he expected great things from.

"So what did you do?" Lory asked knowing it was expected of him. Though he knew as soon as Riku smiled that she had heard the sorrow and apology behind his tone. As Riku swiped the lone silent tear from her eyes's she laughed again.

"That's easy. I just made Kyoko open her eyes and forced Ren to turn on the light."

After a nice chat with his newest Love Me lady Lory dismissed her. He only had 30 minutes now before Kyoko and Ren were coming in for a meeting on what they were going to be doing and saying about their new relationship. But even though he had been waiting for this moment for so long Lory no longer knew if he was in the mood for it.

The life and sadness in Riku's eyes had stung his heart and he now felt almost dirty. Riku was a full Love Me girl. And she was more like Kyoko than he could have ever imagined on first meeting the wonderful young woman. She had no problem with romantic love he was glad. But Riku was unable to love herself and he wondered if perhaps that was the worst type of love deprivation.

It was only after rubbing his eyes that he saw the small piece of paper folded neatly on the desk before him. It was just a small paper from a notebook. Picking it up Lory couldn't help but wonder how it got there. Unfolding it carefully joy filled Lory's heart as he read the small untidy yet legible print.

When Ren and Kyoko walked hand in hand into Lory's office a while later they were confused to see a very upset looking Lory dressed in a suit. And surrounded by beautiful flowers what was he cosplaying as today? Yet it was when they saw his face that both Ren and Kyoko were concerned.

Lory was crying.

"President!" Kyoko cried as she ran over and behind the desk before Ren could have even thought to stop her.

"President... Shacho! Are you ok? What's wrong?" Lory couldn't help but smile through his tears as he looked at the wonderful young woman before him.

She was his 'Number One Love Me Lady' yet also his mender of hearts, his bringer of love to everyone around her even if she never meant or tried to do it.

Kyoko was simply an amazing person who pulled people along with her every step of the way. He smiled down at her once more and chuckled lightly.

"It's ok Kyoko-chan I'm simply happy."

At his words Kyoko just looked thoroughly confused as Lory passed her a piece of paper he had been holding. Ren looked over her shoulder and read the simple words at the same time as she did.

_I would rather walk with a friend in the dark than walk alone in the light._

_"_Who said that?" Kyoko asked. She and Ren looked at each other and then Lory.

"Helen Keller?" Lory said with a smile and nodded his tears now dried and gone.

"Why would this make you happy enough to cry?" Ren asked still feeling as confused as Kyoko at the President's reaction.

"It's not the words dear boy!" Lory said back to his normal exuberance as he bounded from the chair knocking Kyoko backwards into Ren's chest where he caught her instantly.

"It's the feelings behind it! The simpleness yet solid truth that even if we are disabled we can still do whatever it is we set our mind to!" Lory was off reciting famous quotes and sayings. And through the entirety of their talks together that morning Lory kept smiling at the note on his desk and throwing in snippets here and there about references to it.

It was only after the pair of them left fully aware of the statement they would be giving on their relationship, procedures and so forth that Lory sank back into his chair thoughtful and almost solemn once more.

No, it wasn't only the words that had shook him heart and soul, it was the meaning behind them. Did either of them know that his Love Me number four's dream had always been to be a writer? And did they know that until Riku had met Kyoko and the other Love Me ladies that due to her disability she had refused to handwrite anything?

Did they ever notice or wonder... or did they just expect that it was due to her disability she asked others to write for her?

Lory knew it wasn't, she had admitted it to him when they had got to talking in a coffee shop Lory had just happened to visit on the way to work. He saw a lonely looking girl in a booth alone reading Braille. He learned it was part of Riku's own self hatred that she had never written, part of her own feelings of not being good enough making her too scared to try.

"I would rather walk with a friend in the dark than walk alone in the light." Lory muttered to himself as he read the words once more and chuckled to himself.

"You keep being her friend Kyoko. You go and mend another broken heart." And with that Lory turned to to his computer and after entering a few words sent the document to the Braille embosser with Riku's name as its destination.

* * *

Riku was laughing and teasing the Number One Love Me girl along with her fellow Love Me girls. She could almost feel the heat rising from Kyoko's cheeks Riku thought with an internal laugh as Kyoko begged them all not to tease her for being so dense. It seems Ren had told her how long he had been trying to show her his feelings for her and Kyoko was amazed that she had been the only person unable to see it.

"Riku-chan?" Sawara-san called opening the door.

Riku looked towards the voice and Sawara smiled at the red Kyoko and the laughing ladies before him.

"This came down for you." Sawara said as he handed her the paper.

"Thank you Sawara-san," she said bowing from her seat.

"Now don't tease her too much ladies," he said with a chuckle as Kyoko exclaimed loudly and buried her face in her hands.

"Sawara-san!" Kyoko cried out as the girls all laughed once more and the door shut behind the man. Riku slowly moved her hands down the paper in the pattern she had been taught, reading the words imprinted there.

_The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt within the heart._

Riku was glad her new show of courage had made the man she admired happy. She knew from his choice of words he truly understood where she had got her newfound confidence. Riku looked across the room to where she knew Kyoko was from the sound of her occasional whine as Kanae and Chiori continued laughing.

Riku didn't have to see to know the woman seated there was beautiful. Her kindness, her compassion, her heart spoke of it all. The heart that made even Riku herself believe in every possibility as she remembered another one of the quotes from her hero.

"No pessimist ever discovered the secret of the stars or sailed an uncharted land, or opened a new doorway for the human spirit." Riku was through being pessimistic and it had been Kyoko who had offered her hand and her heart to show her the way.. Riku had only been repaying the favour.

As after all who better to explain the blind side of love than someone who could truly understand :

"_Alone we can do so little; together we can do so much."_

* * *

**Well what do we think?**

**A little too weird?**

**For anyone who does not know who Helen Keller is:**

**Helen Adams Keller (June 27, 1880 – June 1, 1968) was an American author,** **political activist****, and** **lecturer****. She was the first** **deaf blind** **person to earn a bachelor of arts degree The story of how Keller's teacher,** **Anne Sullivan****, broke through the isolation imposed by a near complete lack of language, allowing the girl to blossom as she learned to communicate, has become widely known through the dramatic depictions of the play and film** _**The Miracle Worker**_**.**

**This woman with the help of her "Miracle worker" went against all the odd's to be the best she could be and more!**

**she is the inspiration for millions of people who cannot see, hear and I hope others like herself who are unable to do both! **

**But not only that, Helen Keller was someone that one of my teachers would always talk about when I was doing special classes for my dyslexia, if that one woman could overcome so much to become someone who could touch an entire world with her work... **

**why couldn't I?**

**It doesn't matter what difficulties we see in life, or how hard they may seem.**

**What matters is how hard we try to overcome them and how much stronger we are for trying, I hate to quote her (god can't believe I'm doing this!) but I think Miley Cyrus said it best **

**(I have nothing against the girl, but my cousin loved the TV show,**

**I was forced to watch it -_-) **

_**Ain't about how fast I get there**_

_**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side**_

_**It's the climb**_

**Well after losing all faith in myself for using that :P (JK)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxx Neh xxx**

"**If Imagination really had no end what would it look like?"**

"**I suppose...me?"**


End file.
